More Than Just Invisible
by MirrorBlade19725
Summary: He wasn't invisible. He was there! A death eater! A oneshot about a Death Eater written for "The One Thousand One Prompts Unseen" challenge. Warning: Pureblood Supremacy


**Warning: Pureblood Supremacy.**  
**A/N: Keep in mind that this is from a **_**Death Eaters POV!**_

**This was written for "The One Thousand One Prompts Unseen" Challenge. My prompt being "Stupefy.**

**This is also written to my friends Ella Carling (coz I told her I would), Caroline Chang (for reading my other fics) and Georgia Lilo (Just coz she is awesome and cool) XD**

**R&R**

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter. You may find some lines here from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and I obviously don't own that as well :)**

**-V**

* * *

**More Than Just Invisible**

_"STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest; he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter and he collapsed backward toward the bell jar."  
-Harry Potter And The Order of the Phoenix_

It was not my job to _care_. It was not my job to _want_. It was just my job to _do_. The only thing I knew what to do - follow orders. That was why I did not say anything when I was chosen among the few to go to the Ministry of Magic to ambush Potter - even though I was happy to oblige.

Even though nobody noticed him, I was still there and had my own feelings, thoughts and opinions, one being my hatred for Harry Potter. Potter stood for what was wrong in the Wizarding World. He stood up for _mudbloods._

Only Purebloods were above all. Only they deserved to learn magic. Only they deserved to rule. I don't understand why anyone would stand up for such filthy creatures.

That was why I joined the Dark Lord. To rid the world of filth that were Mudbloods. The Dark Lord had promised me this but the only thing stopping it was that Potter!

Along with Dolohov, Nott, Jugson, Rodolphus, Crabbe, Rabastan, Macnair, Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber, Bellatrix and Lucius, we had been summoned by the Dark Lord himself and it had been a great honour to be chosen by him to catch potter.

"We leave at nightfall." I heard Lucius say - him being in charge with the most most important task.

*.*.*

Nightfall quickly came and we apparated to the the Department of Mysteries. As soon as vision cleared, I pointed my wand to one of the child's heart, causing the redhead girl to gasp.

"To me, Potter," came the drawling voice of Lucius, holding out his hand waiting for Potter to pass him something. It seemed that Potter had found what they wanted.

After a while, Lucius repeated his command to which Potter replied "Where's Sirius?"

I along with few others laughed at this, Bellatrix the loudest who then said "The Dark Lord always knows."

It went on like this for a few minutes until Potter had yelled "NOW!" and in a flash of light shelves opposite us exploded causing the towering structure to fall and a hundred glass spheres to burst.

With arms over our heads to protect us, we chased Potter and the group who had split up. I followed Potter and a bushy haired witch along with Nott and Jugson, both getting elbowed and stunned.

Potter and the other had joined with the other two girls and the ginger haired boy and locked themselves in a room. Ignoring Lucius' barking orders, I headed straight for the locked room.

"Stand aside!" my voice was rough. "Alohomora!"

As the door flew open, I saw the room to be empty. Seeing as they could have gone, I didn't want to waste more time here. How wrong I was.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," I said, my voice as rough as ever.

"Check under the desks," Avery replied, getting on his knees to examine underneath.

A jet of red light met him and Avery fell backward into a grandfather clock and knocked it over. Luckily, I avoided the spell and had my wand pointed at the bushy haired girl and was about to do the killing curse when a pair of hands wrapped around my knees causing me to topple over, my wand flying out of my hand due to someone's disarming charm.

Scrambling to get my wand, another jet of red light flew right over my shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hourglasses. The cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, then sprang back up onto the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered.

Picking up my wand, I ripped my mask away from my face to see better. Pointing at the nearest target I shouted, "STUP-"

"STUPEFY!" The bushy haired girl from before had beat me to it. The last thing I saw was the familiar red light before my vision faded to black.

**_...The End..._**

* * *

**I would love to know what you think :)**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**-Vulgara**


End file.
